Give Sakura Her Ramen
by ClutteredHailey14
Summary: Everyone knows that Naruto doesn't share his ramen and Sakura hates the stuff. So what happens when she asks him to give her his ramen? Between his two loves, which will Naruto choose? NaruSaku one-shot. Slight fluff. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, not a damn thing.

Hey guys! I thought I'd take a little break from writing _The Melancholy of Her Goodbye _so I thought I'd write this one-shot. Kind of fluff.

Hope you like this.

**Give Sakura Her Ramen**

"Can I have your ramen, Naruto?"

"What?!" Naruto looked at his wife like she had said been possessed by aliens. Was the sky falling or something? Never in their lives had Sakura wanted to eat ramen, much less ask for _his _ramen. And both had happened that day.

Actually, it had been a weird day, at least to the Rokudaime. His wife had barged into his office an hour after he just came to work, demanding that they go out to eat something.

"But Sakura-chan, we just had breakfast an hour and a half ago?," he had said. And it was a hearty meal alright. Partly because Naruto had the appetite of a horse and Sakura loved cooking for him. And also, mornings were their only alone time since Sakura was busy with hospital duties the whole day while Naruto got stuck with tons of paperwork in the Hokage office.

"But I want to eat something, _with you. _I got Shizune to cover for me in the hospital and I'm sure this office can handle being without its Hokage for a few hours" she said with pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. Now _that _was strange. Because between the two of them, Sakura was the one who never left work for anything _but _emergency. And this was anything but.

"Can't get enough of me, can you, babe?," he teased. It never bothered him that Sakura could make him do practically anything. One word from her and he would've been halfway out the door. But that doesn't mean he can't tease her.

"Shut up....Look. I'm really hungry and I thought we'd get ramen. And since you're my husband and ramen's number one fan, I thought I'd ask you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Hold up, babe. Ramen? As in _the _ramen that you hated ever since I've known you? The ramen that you refused to eat every time we went on dates because it was a horrible excuse of a food? The ramen that - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ramen! What else could I refer to?,"she said irritated. He'd never thought that one day Sakura would ask him to eat ramen with him. Heck, there were times when he had to sneak in ramen cups in their house just so he can eat them. Of course, every time Sakura found his stash, she would berate him for hours because they both knew that ramen wasn't a healthy staple. He loved his wife to the deaths, but really, a part of him loved ramen too. He even theorized that his wife maybe jealous with his inclination to the food. He never got to prove it.

But that morning, she had asked him to eat out at Ichiraku's at 10 am in the morning. Maybe he was just dreaming. O r was it a genjutsu? Had he pissed off Ino these days?

"If you don't want to come, then I'll go by myself," she said huffing, already out the door.

"Wait, babe. I'm coming!" _Anything for Sakura-chan. _

And so they came to his favorite place when it came to ramen. There were a lot of memories that happened there, including the first time when Sakura had decided to feed him ramen when his arm was injured. But still, Naruto couldn't figure out the reason behind his wife's sudden change of heart regarding his favorite food.

And if things couldn't get any weirder, she had asked if she could have _his _ramen. She had ordered Shio ramen, the small-sized one, while he, of course, the large-sized miso ramen. Shio ramen had been the least of his favorite. Generally, because it was the healthiest.

"We can switch. I'd like to try your ramen," she suggested. Now, if anyone knew Naruto, they would know that he never _ever _shares his ramen. You could either get your own or not eat at all, but Naruto gets his ramen to himself. It must be one of his rare selfish traits. It's never been an issue with his wife, because well, she hates the stuff and would never ask to eat it. Well, _used _to.

"But Sakura-chan, this is _my _ramen. And I hate Shio ramen, it tastes weird," he defended.

"I know, but yours look so much tastier. Please can I have it? We should switch," she suggested again. The Rokudaime never knew that he could face such a difficult dilemma in his life.

"We can order another miso ramen for you," he said, praying to the gods for her to agree.

"But it would take minutes, I want ramen now. And didn't you say you weren't hungry?," she was really begging now. If her beautiful green eyes were any indication, he'd knew he would give in.

"But this is _my _ramen...," he said painfully. Why couldn't she ask for anything else?

"You don't want me and your baby to be hungry, do you?," she said, her mouth pouting more than before and her hands rubbing her belly. _Baby...wait baby! _It hit him like a rasengan from his bunshins. So that was why she was acting so weird! How could he be so stupid? Well, he was occasionally, but that's not the point. Tsunade-baachan told, well more of warned him, when they found out that Sakura was pregnant that Sakura would be have irritable mood swings and would have food cravings. Of course, he was too busy jumping up and down her office thinking of how great it would be to have a kid of his own to pay attention. Plus, he knew that it wouldn't be that difficult. Sakura was already as short-tempered as she was, and he had the Kyuubi to heal him whenever she would punch him into the next day.

This must be what she was talking about when she talked about pregnant women having cravings. His thoughts were brought back to Earth when he felt her hands stroking his cheeks. Damn, that felt great. Sometimes Sakura's stroking his cheeks seemed like he was a pet cat purring for his master, but he really didn't care.

"Please baby? I'll give you a kiss for it?" Sakura had never been this sweet to him in public, even if she wanted something from him. She never really had to ask so hard for that matter. Then he realized that this pregnancy thing made her exactly the opposite of short-tempered. She became really sweet, well, sweeter than usual, and he had no reason to complain. If ramen was the price to pay to make his beloved wife like that for the next seven months, then all was good.

"That's not much of a bargain, babe," he teased. But Sakura knew she had won as Naruto was already giving her his bowl.

"Hmm. Thanks Naruto, you're the best, the baby thinks so too," she giggled and then started to slurp her ramen.

"Where's my kiss?," he said. He's got to admit, seeing Sakura eat ramen like this, without a care in the world, was a beautiful experience. Weird, but definitely beautiful. Two of his loved things in one occasion. Also, Sakura had never had a bigger appetite than what she had now that she had a baby to eat for, and it made Naruto smile.

So there they were, the Rokudaime and his wife, the head of the medical staff of Konoha. A strange sight, specifically because the wife was the one hogging all the ramen to herself (she had decided to eat her original order of ramen, since Naruto didn't want it) while the Rokudaime just watched her with soft and loving eyes.

"Will you leave me when I get fat?,"she suddenly asked, dropping her chopsticks from her already half-eaten miso ramen. Her eyes were watering already.

"That's the hormones talking, right?," Naruto answered. Nothing would ever make him leave his pink-haired, and now ramen-obsessed wife. He even doubted it if death could do the job. He was sure as hell that no matter how many hormone-induced rage Sakura would throw at him, he'd still be there, not a speck of doubt about her in his being.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But it's just. You know, with the baby coming I'll gain a lot of pounds and ---"

"I will have none of that, Sakura-chan. You're beautiful just the way you are. You are my wife, and your short-temper and monstrous strength all these years have never made me think second thoughts about you. What could a few pounds do compared to _that_?," he said as he chuckled. Not appreciating the humor, Sakura's eyes were still threatening to release tears. _Man, I hate these hormones._

He reached for her hands and stroked her tender fingers.

"I'm actually grateful that you've developed a hearty appetite. Maybe some time, we can have an eating contest. I'll even get you a head start and all," he said grinning. It was then that Sakura smiled, and picked her chopsticks again.

"There's my girl. Now eat up."

It was the best meal they ever had. Even though Naruto never got to eat anything. As they walked out the Ichiraku, Naruto thought he was really a lucky man to have Sakura as his wife. He intertwined his fingers with hers and started walking, but got interrupted when he felt a tug on his hands, causing him to look at his wife.

She kissed him. After marrying her, it still amazed him how he still felt his stomach churning whenever she did. There were all kinds of kisses she gave him_, _and all of them made him feel so loved and like a little child again.

"Thanks for the ramen," she said against his lips. His arms were wrapped in her waist while hers were locked on his neck. Naruto could here people whistling at them, women sighing at their loving sight, and children saying "eeew!", but he really didn't care. He loved these moments, and hoped that there would be plenty of it for years to come.

"Anything for you babe,"he replied in between soft kisses. He was getting hot all over as she granted his tongue access to his mouth.

"I want dessert,"she said as his tongue left hers.

"I want dessert too, hmmm," he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura didn't fail to hear the suggestive tone.

"Not _that, _Naruto. Chocolate cake!," she giggled, releasing herself from their embrace and tugging his hand towards the bakeshop.

_Man, she is on a roll. It really is my kid inside her. , _he thought, commenting on her sudden gain of appetite. For the next months, Sakura would be this way, craving all sorts of food and begging him to buy them for her, and give her his share. He chuckled at the thought. It was going to be interesting.

As Sakura pulled him into the store, thinking loudly whether to get the strawberry cake, or the chocolate one, or maybe one of each flavor, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Yes, giving his wife his ramen was worth it. He'd give her everything if she desired.

**The End**

A/N So what do you guys think? I thought I'd give you some NaruSaku love before I go home for the holidays. And please review, it means a lot to me.

Thanks! I'll be uploading the next chapters of Melancholy when I get back. Happy holidays, everyone!

=)


End file.
